Encantadia : A Thousand Years Later
by chris2pei
Summary: Makalipas ang maraming taon ang Encantadia ay dalawang kaharian na lamang at naglalabanan pa sila.Kaya ang mga bagong may hawak sa brilyante,pag-asa kayo para maging mapayapa muli ang ENCANTADIA...
1. Enos & Lik

**This was my 1st debut fiction , I hope that you all like it and review it, to be able to improve my written skills THANKS ^ _ ^ The fic I wrote is the favorite of all the bars ... .. Several thousand years have passed..**

**NOTE: I do not own anything,, please give me Ma'am Suzette Doctolero bless: D**

**Let's Start Now!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Enos and Lik

* * *

Makalipas ang ilang libong taon, ang Encantadia ay nahaharap na naman sa kaguluhan. Ilang libong taon ang nakararaan apat ang kaharian ng Encantadia ang Lireo, Sapiro , Hathoria , at Adamya. Pero dahil binura na ni Pirena ang Hathoria sa mapa noon tatlo na lamang na kaharian ang natitira…

Ngayon, ang kaharian sa buong Encantadia ay dalawa na lamang ang **LIREO** at ang Sapiro na kilala na ngayon bilang **ENOS**…Paano nga ba ito nangyari?

* * *

~Flashback ng isang taon sa Sapiro~

* * *

"Amang Hari sino po ang babae na iyan? Bakit siya sumasabay sa ating tanghalian?"

"**Enos**, anak , siya si **Clotilda** ang magiging bago kong reyna." winika ni **Haring Adolfo ng Sapiro **sa anak, nagulat at biglang umalis si Enos sa sinabi ng Amang Hari sa gitna ng tanghalian. "Enos, saan ka pupunta? Clotilda, matatanggap rin niya tayo. Pasenya ka na sa aking anak" winika niya sa magiging bagong reyna niya..

* * *

"Kainis! Anong klase siyang asawa? Bakit niya pinagpalit si Inay? Bakit?"

"Syempre,patay na ang iyong ina.." wika ng isang paniki.

"AH! Sino ka? Nakapagsasalitang paniki?" may pumasok sa kwarto ng prinsipe ang kanyang dama. "**Flora.**." takot na takot ang prinsipe na baka makita ang paniki.

"Prinsipe Enos, bakit po kayo sumisigaw? May kausap po ba kayo?" wika ng magkaseng-edad ng prinsipe na si Dama Flora. Nagulat si Enos dahil hindi niya nakita ang paniking nakapagsasalita. "Mahal na Prinsipe?..."

"Hindi ako ang iyong narinig kaya umalis ka na at sa susunod naman Flora, kumatok ka naman muna bago ka pumasok sa kwarto ko! Nagkakaintindihan ba tayo?.."

"Opo,pasensya na po Prinsipe Enos. Aalis na po ako…" umalis na si Flora at isinarado ang pinto.

"Hahaha! Tanging ikaw lamang Enos ang nakakakita at nakaririnig sa akin"

"Sino ka bang paniki ka? At ano bang pakay mo?"

"Ako si **Lik **prinsipe at naririto ako para lutasin ang iyong mga pino-problema."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"Di ba dusto mo ng mata sa mata, ngipin sa ngipin. Ngunit ang iyong ama'y puro patawad at di binibigyan ng parusa ang mga nagkakasala." umayon ang prinsipe sa sinabi ni Lik . "At isa pa, hindi mo tanggap ang magiging bagong reyna ng iyong ama di ba?"

"Oo, tama ang iyong sinabi Lik. Paano mo ba iyon lulutasin?"

"Simple lang ang solusyun,kung papayagan mo akong patayin ko siya" nagulat si Enos sa sinabi niya . "Ano, Oo? o Hindi? Magdesisyon ka na Enos..Papatayin ba natin si Adolfo o pananatilihin natin siyang buhay?"

* * *

**TRANSLATION**

* * *

After several thousand years, the Encantadia was facing again a war. Some thousand years ago the Encantadia has for kindoms: the Lireo, Sapiro, Hathoria, and Adamya. But because of Pirena deleted Hathoria on the map it was the only three remaining kingdoms ...

Now, the kingdoms Encantadia are only two **Lireo** and Sapiro also now known as **Enos**... How did it happen?

* * *

~ Flashback 1 year on Kingdom of Sapiro ~

* * *

"Father, who's that woman? Why she join our lunch?"

"**Enos**, son, he was **Clotilda** she will be my new queen. " **King Adolfo **said , Enos was surprised and suddenly leave . "Enos, where are you going? Clotilda, he also received us. You patience with my son" said him to her new love..

* * *

"Suffocation! What kind of husband are you? Why he substitute my mother? Why?"

"Of course, your mother is dead .. said of a bat to him .

"AH! Who are you? Speaking bat?" somebody entered the bedroom of the prince his servant. "**Flora.**. " he's anxious if she see the bat.

"Prince Enos, what's happening? Are you have talking to somebody?" the same-age of prince said. Enos was surprised because she did not see the bat that speak. "Prince ?..."

"Im not that you heard so go now and next time Flora, knock the door first! Understand? ..

"Yes, My apology Price please. .excuse me" Flora said and leave the door close.

"Hahaha! Enos Only your the only seeing and hearing me"

"Who are you you bat? And what are you doing here?"

"I am **Lik **prince and I'm here to solve your problems. "

"What do you mean?"

"Did you want eye for eye, tooth for tooth. But your father was concentrated in forgiveness and punishment given to those who have sinned." defer the prince Lik said. "And one more, you don't like the new queen of your father, don't you?"

"Yes, your correct Lik said. How do you resolve it?"

"It's very simple, if you allow me to kill him" Lik said while Enos was surprised . "What, Yes, or No? Decide now...shall we say preserved his life Enos?"

* * *

**sorry if my vocabulary is not good xD**

**i hope you all keep reading ^_^**


	2. Enos & His Decision

"Simple lang ang solusyun,kung papayagan mo akong patayin ko siya..Ano, Oo? o Hindi? Magdesisyon ka na Enos..Papatayin ba natin si Adolfo o pananatilihin natin siyang buhay?"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Si Enos at ang kanyang Desisyon**

* * *

"Pwede mo ba ako bigyan ng ilang sandali,oras,araw para magdesisyon tungkol diyan? Sa ngayon hindi pa ako sigurado."

"Sige Enos, Hihintayin ko ang iyong sagot.." wika ni Lik kay Enos. May biglang narinig sila na may nabasag kaya lumabas sina Enos. Nadatnan nila ang paghingi ng tawad ng dama sa hari dahil sa nabasag na plato't baso. Dahil sa kabutihan ni Haring Adolfo pinatawad niya ang dama. Nainis ang prinsipe.. "Ano Enos? magdesisyon ka na kasi!"

* * *

Kinagabihan, ang hari ay naghanda ng malaking salo-salo dahil may importante siyang sasabihin sa lahat,,,

"Amang Hari ano po ba ang sasabihin niyo sa amin. Sinama mo pa talaga ang babaeng iyan, bakit hindi pa siya umaalis? " winika ni Enos sa ama

"Tumahimik ka nga Enos" winika ng pabulong sa anak. "Kayong lahat, may importante akong sasabihin sa inyong lahat na ang babaeng ito na si Clotilda ay pakakasalan ko.." nagulat ang lahat dahil malayo ang agwat ng kanilang edad. Sobrang napopoot ang prinsipe at dusto niyang umalis sa gitna ng salo-salo pero may mga opisyal kasi. "Anak, sana matanggap mo si Clotida.."

"Nakakahiya kayo ama, hindi matutuwa si ina sa Deva sa kabaliwang ginagawa niyo." winika ni Enos sa kanyang ama. Pagkatapos ng salo-salo pumasok na siya sa kanyang kwarto upang kausapin si Lik..

* * *

"Sasabihin ko na ang aking desisyon Lik."

"Oo? o Hindi? Enos sabihin mo na"

"Oo, payag na ako na patayin natin siya upang matigil na ang kabaliwan ito."

* * *

**TRANSLATION**

* * *

"Can you give me a few moments, hours, days to decide about that? Right now I'm not sure."

"Go ahead Enos, I wait your answer .. " Lik says to Enos. suddenly they heard that there were breaks so Enos was go out. They found the apology to the king of a servant for broken glass and dish. For the goodness of King , he forgive the servant. The prince was so angry.. "What Enos?decide now!"

* * *

That evening, the king made a big banquet because he has important to say to everyone,,,

"Father will you tell us? You included That girl , why did not she still leave?" Enos said to his father.

"Be quiet Enos" spoke of whispering his son. "Excuse me,All of you, i have an important say to you all that i will marry Clotilda .." all was shock because far apart of age. Excessive hate the prince felt and he can't run in the middle of a banquet because theres some officials. "Son, I hope you accepted Clotida ..

"Shame father, mother was not happy on Deva (deva-heaven) on what craziness you do ." Enos spoke to his father. After the banquet he entered his bedroom to talk to Lik ..

* * *

"I will say that my decision Lik."

"Yes" or Not? Enos tell now! "

"Yes, I'm willing to kill him to stop this craziness."


	3. Enos and King Adolfo

"Oo, payag na ako na patayin natin siya upang matigil na ang kabaliwan ito."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Si Enos at si Haring Adolfo**

* * *

"De…kalian ko siya papatayin ng aking pambihirang pangil Enos? Ngayon na ba? Tara na! Hindi na ako makapaghintay…"

"Huminahon ka nga, hindi pa, dusto ko na mag-usap muna kami ni ama at dusto ko malaman niya na bago siya mamatay , ako ang pumatay sa kanya"

"Ngek? Desisyon mo yan..pero pag namatay na siya ikaw na ang papatong sa lahat ng responsibilidad nya sa buong Sapiro, kaya mo ba iyon Enos?"

"Syempre naman,pinasok ko na ito at hindi na ako makakabalik. Ilang araw o oras na lang ako na ang magiging hari sa buong Sapiro, una kong gagawin ay itama ang mali." tumawa si Enos..

* * *

Kinabukasan, nadatnan ni Enos ang pagmamaka-awa ng lalake na napagbintangang pumatay sa kanyang amo. Ang hari ay nakinig sa paliwanag ng lalake..

"Hindi ko po siya pinatay. Ang totoo po'y ako ang dusto niyang patayin dahil ayaw ko po na ipakasal ang aking anak sa aking amo. Parang awa nyo na po wag nyo akong parusahan ng kamatayan!"

"Hindi na dapat pakinggan ang kanyang paliwanag. Patayin na siya para mabawasan na ang mga masasama sa Encantadia!" wika ni Enos. Pero.. pinatawad ito ng hari at pinakawalan na siya,sobrang nagpasalamat ang lalaki sa hari. Sobrang poot ni Enos sa ama..Umalis na ang lalake at mga kawal natira na lamang ang mag-ama na nagtatalo.

* * *

"Anak, malalaman mo ang nagsisinungaling o hindi sa pamamagitan ng kanilang mga mata at ikinikilos. Kailangang magpatawad dahil wala talaga silang sala at inosente sila. May mga nakagawa ng masama pero kailangan rin silang patawarin dahil may pangalawang pagkakataon pa sila upang magbago. Dusto ko na ganoon ka rin kapag ikaw na ang hari anak.."

"Pangalawang pagkakataon? Hindi na sila magbabago dahil masama na sila habang buhay! At patuloy at patuloy silang gagawa ng masama! Kaya dapat sa kanila'y mamatay! Dahil sa pagpapatawad na iyan hindi nabibigyan ng hustisya ang namatay katulad ng pagkamatay ni Ina!"

"Anak..masaya na siya sa Deva, si Clotilda, siya na ang iyong Ina" nainis si Enos sa sinabi ng ama.

"Hindi ko siya magiging ina! Tanging si Ina Veronica lamang ang aking ina! Palibhasa kasi hindi mo mahal si Ina kaya mo pinatawad ang pumatay sa kanya!" galit na galit si Enos.

"Hindi iyan totoo! Mahal ko rin siya at anak iba ang…! " hindi natuloy ang sinabi niya dahil nanghina siya… "Anak tulungan mo ako, nahihilo ako…"

"Pasensya na ama pero kailangan ko ng itama ang lahat. Ama ako na ang papalit sa iyo at hinding hindi ako magiging katulad mo...Paalam…" matapos na winika ito ni Enos nawalan na ng dugo ang Hari, namatay na siya….


	4. Enos and the Big Change

Chapter 4

Haring Enos at Ang Malaking Pagbabago

* * *

Makalipas ang dalawang linggo ng mamatay ang ama ng bagong hari na si Enos. Marami na ang pagbabagong nangyari sa Sapiro katulad ng pagpapa-alis ni Enos sa mapapangasawa sana ng namayapang si Haring Adolfo na si Clotilda.

"Huwag ka ng malungkot Clotilda…Pambihira naman ang Enos na iyun, matapos ang pagkakamatay mapapangasawa mo sana na si Haring Adolfo, basta-basta ka na lamang pinaalis ng kastilyo. Ang ipinagtataka ko anak, paano naubos ang dugo ng hari ng mamatay siya, hindi kaya may kinalaman ang Enos na yun?"

* * *

Binago niya ang iba sa mga opisyal at higit sa lahat binago niya ang batas ng Sapiro…May kumontra pero hindi nila ito ipinahahalata sa hari. Isang araw,,

"Ilabas lahat ng mga kriminal!" wika ng kapitan

"Malaya na po ba kami?" wika ng isang kriminal at nakita nila si Haring Enos "Maraming Salamat, mahal na Hari!" nagpasalamat sila at yumakap sa hari na nandidiri. Kaya inilabas niya ang kanyang espada at pinatay ang isa sa kanila.

"Mga kawal, patayin na silang lahat" wika ni Enos..ikinagulat ito ng mga kriminal kaya tumakbo sila. Pero may mga naabutan ang mga kawal at pinagpapatay.

* * *

"Ang galing mo Enos, pero hinay-hinay lang…"

"Nag-uumpisa pa lamang ako Lik,abangan mo ang susunod kong gagawin.." winika ni Enos at tumawa ng malakas, nakalimutan niya baka siya'y maaaring marinig..Narinig siya…ni Flora pero hindi siya pumasok sa kwarto ng hari.

Flora's P.O.V.

Nag-aalala na ako sa kanya. Naalala ko noon ng mga bata pa kami, naglalaro kami kahit ako'y isang dama lamang. Naalala ko rin ng araw na iyon, ng iniligtas niya ako ng muntik akong mahulog sa bangin..Araw-araw, sobrang saya naming. Pero…simula ng mamatay ang kanyang Inang Reyna, nagbago na siya. Sana magbalik na siya, ang totoong Enos, ang totoong Enos na kilala ko..

End of Flora's P.O.V.


	5. ENOS

Chapter 5

ENOS

* * *

Kinabukasan may bumisita sa Sapiro upang makausap si Haring Enos tungkol sa nangyari sa mga kriminal.

"Pambihira! Ngayun ko lang makikita si **Ae**_**den**_ ang namumuno sa Adamya at si _**Aurelia **_ang reyna ng Lireo. Sa unang pagkakataong magkasama ang tatlong pinakamakapangyarihan sa buong Encantadia" wika ni Lik na tanging si Enos lan ang nakakarinig.

"Haring Enos, totoo ba na pinatay ng mga kawal niyo ang mga nakakulong?" tanong ni Reyna Aurelia sa hari

"Oo."

"At bakit naman Enos, nanlaban ba sila o tumakas ?" tanong ni Aeden

"Oo, tumakas sila, pinatakas ko sila pero naabutan sila ng mga kawal kaya pasensya na lamang sa kanila. Pero, swerte ang mga nakatakas ngunit hindi parin nila matatakasan ang kanilang kasalanan.." sa winika ni Enos nagulat ang dalawa.

"Anong ugali iyan Enos? Anong klaseng hari ka? Baguhin mo ang ugali mo na iyan" galit na iwinika ni Aeden , pinakalma siya ng Reyna..

"Eheheheh" tawa ni Lik

* * *

Matapos ang usapan, nag-usap sila Enos at Lik

"Mukhang kalalabanin ka nila Enos.."

"Hindi ako aatras, wala silang pakealam kung paano ko pinamumunuan ang Sapiro. Kaharian ko ito!" galit na wika ni Enos "Sandali, bakit ka pa nandito? Saan ka ba nakatira?"

"Nakatira ako sa kweba ng Hathoria kasama ang ibang mga paniki"

"Sa Hathoria? Maayos pa pala ang lugar na iyun, Sandali! nakapagsasalita rin ang mga kasama mong paniki roon?"

"Tanging ako lang, dahil inatasan ako na maging kasama mo habang buhay upang paglingkuran ka kahit ayoko. Sana pumayag ka.."

"Siyempre naman! Maaari na kitang mautusan" wika ni Enos sabay ngiti

"Kung mayrong dugo.."

"Ano? Sige pumapayag na ako.." ikinatuwa ito ni Lik natuwa rin si Enos dahil matutupad niya ang kanyang Mapayapang Encantadia

* * *

Isang araw pinulong ng hari ang lahat ng ministro't kawal, lahat ng opisyales..

"Wala ng tumataliwas sa bawat haring namumuno at wala ng krimeng nangyayari dahil iyon sa aking pamumuno. Kaya naman dusto ko maging katulad rin ito ng Lireo at Adamya, kaya naman…ang dusto ko masakop na ntin ang dalawang kaharian tungo sa kapayaan ng buong Encantadia!"

"Pero Haring Enos!" wika ng mga opisyal, ang buong kwarto ay umingay sa sinabi ng hari.

"Sobra na ang ginagawa mo Enos! Hidi ka karapat-dapat maging hari! Simula ng ikaw ay naging hari marami na ang nagbago, binago mo ang ibang opisyal, binago mo ang batas ng Sapiro at ngayon sasakupin mo ang Lireo't Sapiro! Sobra na ito!" galit na wika ni Ministro Meto

"Lik.." tinawag na ni Enos si Lik sa unang pagkakataon sa maraming tao.

"Bakit natatakot ka? Isa kang sakim! Sak…" biglang nawalan ng malay ang ministro

"Ministro Meto!" biglang lumapit ang mga kasamahan niyang ministro sa nawalang-malay na ministro

"Haring Enos, anon ginawa niyo sa kanya?" wika ni Heneral Olivia.

"Ganyan ang mangyayari sa mga nanlalaban, mauubusan ng dugo hanggang mamatay." winika ni Enos sa lahat at tumawa..Takot na takot ang lahat sa hari kaya sumunod na sila sa plano niya. "Una nating sasakupin ang Adamya,dahil kaunti lamang ang kanilang hukbo at hukbong Lirean. ."

* * *

Ilang araw ang lumipas. Ang mga kawal ng Lireo sa Adamyan ay sugatan t may ibinalita sa Reyna at sa kanyang anak…

* * *

wow,,so long! o

itutuloy~


End file.
